


Зимние ночи на окраинах Мадрида

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Modern Criminal AU, Slash, bad language, keycelo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он смотрел на Марсело не отрываясь с того самого момента, как тот сделал первое движение в его сторону.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зимние ночи на окраинах Мадрида

Как и всегда, к началу зимы мастерская по починке электроприборов опостылела Марсело так, что он готов был хоть сейчас же все бросать и покупать билет в Рио. К сожалению или к счастью, но у него еще оставалась куча невыполненных обязательств и недоделанных дел. Зима в Мадриде лично для него начиналась с ноября и заканчивалась только к концу марта, когда можно было уже не напяливать на себя кучу шмоток, а солнце появлялось с самого утра. Он ненавидел зиму – мерзкий дождь, порывистый и насквозь пронизывающий ветер, редкое солнце и иногда – минусовые температуры, к которым он так и не привык. А несколько раз он видел настоящий снег! Снег! Может, на картинках и в кино это и было красиво, но на ощупь и по всем остальным ощущениям это было крайне неприятно. И все это отнимало радость жизни, притупляло эмоции, а ведь знакомые Марсело считали его одним из самых жизнерадостных и оптимистично настроенных людей на земле. 

Конечно, никакой починкой электроприборов в этих цыганско-латиноамериканско-и-всячески-эмигрантских кварталах Мадрида было не заработать, так что большую часть дохода всей мастерской составляла банальная перепродажа краденого – в основном у заезжих бизнесменов, невнимательных туристов и нечаянно забредавших в не те кварталы обитателей “верхнего” Мадрида. Марсело не гордился тем, что делал, но, однажды постояв на вершине абсолютного отчаяния, он больше не захотел туда возвращаться. Долго и кропотливо откладываемых евро в скором времени должно было хватить на его простую, как два песо, мечту: маленький домик на берегу океана, большая собака, пляжные дискотеки по ночам и футбол на песке с местными мальчишками в обеденный перерыв. Несмотря на почти десять лет в Мадриде, неплохо выученный язык и испанский паспорт, он уже изнемогал от жизни в чужой стране с чужими людьми в чужих съемных квартирах. Он полюбил Мадрид, не мог не полюбить за столько времени, любил его разноязыкие кварталы, запутанные сети дорог и метро, многолюдные площади и всю его завораживающую старинную красоту, но свою безалаберную родину он любил больше.

Еще одной несомненной прибавкой к бюджету были его привлекательная внешность, сексуальная раскрепощенность и очень легкий характер. Его давно уже не удивляло, что люди тянулись к нему как к источнику позитива и средству от одиночества, часто предпочитая сексу обыкновенный треп за жизнь. Он уже знал, что в больших городах с этим были большие проблемы, поболтать он был горазд, деньги превращались в легкие и чуть более приятные деньги, да еще и презервативы можно было сэкономить. “Профессионально” заниматься проституцией ему не позволяли остатки гордости, которую он у себя предполагал, но вынужденное то же самое одиночество позволяло чуть больше смотреть по сторонам, отслеживая похотливые, голодные или просто печальные взгляды. Кроме денег, эти встречи приносили ему и элементарное физическое удовлетворение. Зимние ночи он ненавидел еще больше, чем зимние утра, а дешевые бренди, водка и даже агуардиенте не согревали так, как согревало простое человеческое тепло под боком. Карлос, его соотечественник, с которым они вместе снимали халупу недалеко от стадиона Райо Вальекано, над ним слегка подтрунивал, хотя и не скрывал, что завидует: получать от всякой работы удовольствие – это же отличный навык.

 

Тем странным вечером они традиционно зависали в “Эль кубо” – так себе местечко, но весь местный “колорит” оно только подчеркивало. Точнее усугубляло. Карлос заигрывал с каким-то худощавым брюнетом цыганистой внешности. Карлос тоже был весьма симпатичен и атлетичен, никакая гордость его никогда не мучила, чему завидовал уже Марсело, но они обожали друг друга и обожали гонять мяч на пустыре за полулегальными автомастерскими в конце улицы Сан Диего. Марсело пил очень разбавленный джин, краем глаза наблюдал за ним и перешучивался с барменом Иво, который иногда подкидывал ему работенку. Рядом крутился Серхио – высокий симпатичный парень с деньгами, охочий до всяких приключений, один из постоянных “клиентов” Марсело **–** непритязательный, но разве что о-очень болтливый!

Карлос, дождавшись, пока Серхио отойдет за очередной порцией разбавленной выпивки, хлопнул Марсело по плечу.

– Слышь, Село! Вон тот мрачный чувак в углу пожирает тебя глазами уже вторую неделю подряд!

Марсело только рассмеялся, но сквозь двойное стекло бокала внимательно оглядел небольшое помещение.

– Это который еще чу…

Он сразу увидел. Было что-то таинственно-притягательное в незнакомце, сидевшем за угловым столиком у двери. На нем была черная толстовка, на спинке стула висела черная же кожаная куртка, у него были очень выразительные черты лица, и перед ним стояла самая дорогая в этом убогом заведении бутылка. Бутылка, целая – парень определенно знал толк в захолустных барах. Марсело отставил стакан, подмигнул Карлосу, намереваясь подойти и “разобраться” с этим “мрачным чуваком”. Почему-то он его не пугал, но вызывал какое-то непреодолимое любопытство.

– Э-э, слушай, брат, – Карлос мягко потянул его за рукав куртки. – Он какой-то… мутный. Никто про него ничего не знает, Иво его тут раньше не видел, и хер ли…

Марсело только чуть снисходительно фыркнул и ласково потрепал его по плечу. Он решительно направился к столику в дальнем углу, подумав, что как-то экзотично и в то же время как-то очень правильно выглядел здесь этот человек. Он смотрел на Марсело не отрываясь с того самого момента, как тот сделал  первое движение в его сторону. В его глазах не было ни похоти, ни безумия, ни тоски. Ну, может быть, тоска и была, но разглядеть ее на дне глубоких и казавшихся почти черными при местном освещении глаз было невозможно. Он наблюдал, как Марсело приближался, медленно и все так же не отрывая взгляда от его лица, пододвинул к нему свой стакан.

– Я заплачу в два раза больше. В три.

Марсело коротко кивнул, признаваясь себе, что предложение ему польстило. Не отводя глаз, он глотнул из его стакана – текила и весьма неплохая, наклонился, оперевшись обеими руками о столик.

– Тебе – платить не нужно, – и, заметив явное недоверие, которое тем не менее парень попытался тут же скрыть, со снисходительной усмешкой добавил. – Не волнуйся, качество от этого не пострадает!

По-прежнему глядя только на него, незнакомец поднялся, бросил на стол несколько купюр, взял бутылку и направился к выходу. Марсело успокаивающе махнул рукой уже изнывавшему от любопытства Карлосу и двинулся следом. 

Он был сдержанным. А еще молчаливым, нетребовательным и очень сильным – это Марсело понял, когда заметил, как в его пальцах однажды треснул гостиничный стакан из толстого стекла. Он откликался на имя “Кейлор”, и Марсело не знал, настоящее ли оно, но оно очень ему подходило. На ласку он был скуп, но нарочно больно не делал, был, скорее, осторожен во всем. Или недоверчив. Но неуверенным точно не был, уж это было бы странно – при его-то данных! Поначалу Марсело принял его за цыгана, поскольку Энтревиас издавна считался цыганским районом. Но у него был какой-то другой акцент, скорее всего, латиноамериканский, и тогда он стал считать его заезжим мексиканцем, может, из-за оттенка кожи, а может, из-за количества поглощаемой им текилы. Причем целой долькой лайма он закусывал не морщась и не моргая. Впоследствии он решил, что для мексиканца он слишком красив и высок, но спрашивать о чем-либо не решался, посчитав, что и так нормально.

Через несколько дней Кейлор снова появился, и Марсело снова ушел с ним, несмотря на все протесты Карлоса и недоумевающие взгляды Иво и Серхио. Уходя, он слышал, как Серхио пытался выяснить у Карлоса, насколько же больше платит таинственный незнакомец. Только он снова не взял с него денег, но Кейлор догадался сразу же купить с собой еды, что тоже было весьма неплохо. Он не возражал против постоянной смены их места пребывания, послушно и молча следовал за Марсело по запутанным улицам и узким переулкам Вальекаса. Он никогда не озвучивал свои предпочтения, чистые простыни – это было чуть ли не единственным требованием Кейлора. Однажды ему что-то не понравилось… Нет, правда, в этом мотеле никому не могло ничего понравиться, просто он оказался у них на пути. Кейлор только глянул на кровать, тут же вышел, потом снова появился, еще более мрачный, чем обычно, бесцеремонно выволок Марсело из номера и затолкал в машину. Он вел автомобиль так яростно, что Марсело смирился с тем, что с таким же выражением лица он благополучно втемяшит их в какой-нибудь бетонный отбойник. Эта мысль почему-то не пугала, это было странно, но Марсело совершенно не боялся въехать с ним в стену на огромной скорости. Он даже почти не возражал… В нем был какой-то внутренний огонь, который манил Марсело и нравился ему, но улавливать его отблески в темных глазах Кейлора удавалось нечасто.

– А вдруг он какой извращенец, захочет изнасиловать тебя, например, пистолетом?! – не отставал Карлос, замечая в друге определенные перемены.

Он с ним больше не спал, ну, то есть, они по-прежнему иногда засыпали на их общем диване, особенно сейчас, в декабре, когда ночи становились все холоднее, а новый отопительный котел им был не по карману, но не более того. Марсело фыркал, ласково трепал его по голове, надевал еще один свитер и с головой погружался в работу: ремонтировал утюги и телевизоры всей округе за бесплатно, вызванивал клиентов для покупки навороченных айфонов с перебитыми серийными номерами, ломал голову, куда бы сплавить три пары инкрустированных всякими блестяшками часов, от которых нужно было побыстрее избавиться. Словом, обычная рутинная работа. 

А пистолет у Кейлора действительно был. Он не то чтобы скрывал, но не очень хотел его демонстрировать. Равно как и то, что у него их было несколько – разных калибров и размеров. Один все время лежал у него под подушкой, и с этим Марсело уже смирился. Второй всегда лежал под кроватью, и, скорее всего, именно поэтому Кейлор всегда засыпал на краю. Но в последнее время стволов оказывалось слишком много: на подоконнике, под ванной, если она была, и однажды, уходя утром, Марсело споткнулся о пистолет с длинным стволом, как-то не очень удачно лежавший под ковриком у входной двери. Разумеется, грохот его костей и матюги разбудили Кейлора, и он не то что не разозлился, но у него и вид был такой, будто он мучительно пытался придумать какое-то оправдание. Но ничего, кроме “так надо” или “это лишь для нашей защиты”, Марсело больше не услышал. Сам он тоже не озвучил, что не хотел бы, чтоб его так защищали. С другой стороны, слово “нашей” прозвучало как-то особенно приятно.

Положение Кейлора в уличной иерархии было не ясно, но он явно был на одной из высоких ступеней. Это было видно и без пистолетов: по его простой и очень качественной одежде, неброским, но очень крутым часам и зажигалкам, хорошим сигаретам, определенному вкусу в еде и напитках. Да, и у него-то наверняка не спрашивали на каждом углу паспорт. Никакой, ни испанский, ни португальский, ни вьетнамский или какой мозамбикский. Хотя неприятности, судя по всему, бывали и у него. Иногда Марсело с трудом вытаскивал из него хотя бы пару фраз за вечер, впрочем, он никогда не настаивал, и Кейлор вроде бы ценил его тактичность. Это было странно, но чем мрачнее он был при встрече, тем… нежнее он становился в постели. Он позволял Марсело целовать себя намного дольше, а сам бережно обводил своими невероятно длинными пальцами все линии его татуировок. Он разрешал Марсело отсасывать так, как тот считал нужным, и так долго, как тот хотел, и сам все смелее запускал пальцы в его шевелюру. Иногда Марсело вечером был настолько уставшим – болела спина, в глазах рябило так, что открывать их не хотелось – что ему даже объяснять ничего было не нужно. Кейлор сам расстилал постель, разминал ему плечи, ложился рядом и листал старые журналы, курил или тихонько слушал радио. И наутро он был таким же спокойным и довольным, как и обычно.

– Погоди… Ты хочешь провести Рождество с незнакомым чуваком, появившимся из ниоткуда, постоянно исчезающим в никуда да еще и почти не разговаривающим?! 

Марсело опустил глаза в пол, зная, что Карлос поймет его желание провести праздничный вечер в приятной компании с едой, хорошей выпивкой и хорошим сексом, а не с толпой полузнакомых коллег-эмигрантов с дешевым пивом и дешевыми же шлюхами неважно какого пола. Конечно, Карлос понял, хотя и был совсем не рад.

– Ладно, детка, ладно. Тогда вот тебе мой рождественский подарок, – он протянул Марсело что-то небольшое, тщательно завернутое в бумагу для ксерокса. – Надеюсь, что он пригодится тебе только для чистки апельсинов, хотя с твоими знакомствами… кто знает!

Это был многолезвенный настоящий австрийский нож, почти такой же, какой Марсело подарил Карлосу полгода назад. У Карлоса с деньгами было чуть получше, потому что в автомастерской, где он работал, основным видом деятельности было перебивание номеров на угнанных автомобилях средней ценовой категории и разбор на запчасти с последующей продажей тех автомобилей, которые нельзя было продать целиком. Это было несколько прибыльнее, чем торговля ворованными телефонами, но все равно подарок был дорогой… Впрочем, они позволяли себе делать такие подарки друг другу всего-то два раза в год. Марсело ухмыльнулся и занырнул под тахту.

– Ну раз уж пошла такая пьянка, я тебе тоже вручу подарок заранее – тебе точно пригодится!

Коробка из-под макарон была доверху набита презервативами, к коробке  прилагалась бутылка неплохой текилы – без червячков, конечно, но все же. Карлос расплылся в довольной улыбке и полез целоваться. 

– Ну ты и засранец!

– Знаю! – Марсело выпутался из его объятий и достал из холодильника две банки пива. – С Рождеством, братишка!

Лучшим подарком, который Марсело и Кейлор могли сделать друг другу, было время. Правда, Кейлор расстарался: он остался с ним на весь следующий день, хотя Марсело уже приготовился провести двадцать шестое декабря в праздном одиночестве.

– Покажешь мне набережную, и мост, и что тут еще есть?

Это было так странно и непривычно – видеть Кейлора при дневном свете. Они шли рядом, не касаясь друг друга, хотя улицы были тихими и пустынными – хоть в футбол играй. А в арках и подворотнях можно было бы целоваться… если бы они вообще когда-то целовались. Но хотя бы постоять…

– Скажи мне только одно, – Марсело заметил, как Кейлор, упиравшийся одной ладонью в стену над его плечом, мгновенно напрягся и разжал пальцы, выпуская кончики его топорщащихся на морозноватом воздухе волос. – Ты настоящий?

Кейлор тут же расслабился. Вообще, с его стороны Марсело мог бы ожидать уже чуть больше доверия, но он не ожидал. А Кейлор уперся лбом в его лоб, проводя кончиками пальцев по застежке его куртки, и с трудом подбирал слова, как будто вспоминал, вытаскивал их из какого-то очень дальнего, забаррикадированного годами и неправедными поступками уголка сердца.

– Сейчас – да. С тобой – да. В остальном я не уверен…

Впрочем, Марсело любой его ответ устроил бы. У него было настолько прекрасное настроение, что он даже загадал наиглупейшее желание из всех возможных, да хотя бы на память о таком Рождестве. Возможно, ему показалось, что, когда они вечером занимались любовью, Кейлор был особенно ласков: целовал его плечи и спину, двигался размеренно и нерезко. А самое необычное – обхватил член Марсело своей жестокой ладонью, и они кончили почти одновременно. Это было очень приятно, хотя и непривычно – раньше Кейлор никогда так не делал, предпочитал смотреть и изредка небрежно касаться. Марсело не возражал, когда он только восхищенно пялился на него, но его руки… Его руки очень ему нравились, а еще он знал, что Кейлор не просто так часами торчал в ванной: запах пороха и гари он почувствовал всего пару раз за все это время.  

Кейлор появлялся раз в неделю или полторы, редко когда чуть чаще. Иногда он выглядел изможденным, иногда вполне себе довольным, и только умножая виденное на какие-то немыслимые цифры, можно было предположить, что он чувствовал на самом деле. Иногда Марсело обнаруживал на его прекрасном теле синяки и кровоподтеки, которые на коже этого оливкового оттенка смотрелись жутко. Марсело понятия не имел, что или кто это может быть, просто начал носить с собой почти чудодейственную мазь, которую готовила его пожилая соседка-филиппинка. От Кейлора не веяло никакой опасностью, то есть, конечно, он мог выглядеть угрожающе, но Марсело рядом с ним чувствовал себя спокойно. Он спокойно засыпал и легко просыпался, и каждое зимнее утро, встреченное с Кейлором, было ему в радость, хотя он и не любил утра. А каждая зимняя ночь с ним становилась похожей на летнюю.

Карлос по-прежнему укоризненно качал головой, но поскольку Марсело плевать хотел на его мнение и укоризны, он решил подсуетиться и пораспрашивать кое-кого на улицах. Услышанное ему не понравилось настолько, что он решил копить деньги уже на следующий подарок для друга – пистолет.

– Послушай, послушай меня внимательно! Помнишь разборки с итальянской группировкой? Помнишь, чем все закончилось? А знаешь из-за кого? Твой темный ангел был там!

Марсело ничего не сказал, только плеснул себе еще текилы. Он подозревал что-то подобное, поэтому почти не удивился. Все сошлось, и уж не ему осуждать кого-то другого за его профессию. Он знал только одно: иногда посреди ночи Кейлор просыпался, резко и шумно вдыхал воздух и тут же замирал, стараясь вести себя как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить его. Он садился на краю кровати, упирался локтями в колени и сидел так около получаса, а то и дольше. Тогда Марсело якобы во сне начинал ворочаться, раскидывать руки и ноги, Кейлор моментально отмирал, осторожно укладывался обратно на кровать и… обнимал его. Прижимался к нему со спины и утыкался губами в затылок, а иногда просто ложился рядом и тихонько перебирал спиральки его волос. Но просыпаясь, Марсело всегда обнаруживал его лежащим чуть ли не на самом краю и спиной к нему.

А однажды Кейлору приснилось что-то такое, от чего он начал задыхаться и метаться по их неширокой кровати. В первые секунды Марсело очень испугался – мало ли что это может быть, приступ или какая-нибудь эпилепсия, но потом он сообразил, что Кейлор просто не может проснуться. Тогда он попытался приобнять его и успокоить.

– Кейлор! Кей, Кей, проснись!..

Кейлор широко раскрыл глаза, и в ту же секунду челюсть Марсело как будто обожгло открытым огнем. Он кубарем скатился на пол, держась за лицо, а Кейлор застыл на кровати – на коленях, голый и безумно красивый, да, даже в этот момент Марсело сумел заметить именно это. Губы Кейлора беззвучно шевелились, одной рукой он уже вытаскивал пистолет из-под подушки, другую держал перед собой, не веря тому, что видел, потому что на ней была кровь из разбитой губы Марсело. Конечно, опыта получения в табло у Марсело было предостаточно, но не в такой ситуации. Самым простым решением было бы схватить свои вещи и сейчас же сбежать, хлопнув дверью, но Марсело точно знал, что иногда простые решения вовсе не являются лучшими. Поэтому он очень медленно приблизился и опустился на кровать, Кейлор так же медленно подполз к нему и протянул обе руки к его лицу. Он тяжело дышал, смотрел не мигая, потрогал разбитую губу и приложил холодный и пахнущий как вся мастерская Карлоса пистолет к его лицу. Марсело, отметив профессионализм своего друга в оказании первой помощи, сполз на подушки, Кейлор лег рядом, по-прежнему прижимая оружие к его челюсти и губе. 

– Я возьму с тебя деньги за ущерб, – едва шевеля языком, сообщил Марсело.

Выражение лица у Кейлора было такое, будто он сейчас же готов полезть в сумку за деньгами, но он вовремя заметил, что Марсело уже улыбался, лукаво и чуть снисходительно, хотя улыбаться ему тоже было больно. Остаток ночи прошел спокойно, Кейлор заснул, уткнувшись в плечо Марсело, которому пришлось сунуть нагревшийся пистолет под свою подушку.

На следующий день, изовравшись о причинах своего отсутствия, Марсело все же умудрился остаться дома. Чувствовал он себя нормально, но ему нужно было время, чтобы кое над чем поразмыслить. В обед забежал Карлос, притащив кое-какие продукты и медикаменты. Карлосу Марсело врать не стал, попробовал бы – получил бы в челюсть еще и справа, для симметрии. Карлос внимательно осмотрел его лицо, никаких объяснений Марсело слушать не стал, расставил на столе перед ним все необходимое, а перед уходом предупредил:

– Послушай внимательно, братишка. Я сам застрелю его, если еще хоть раз такое увижу!

 

Кейлор пропал и не появлялся около пары недель. За это время Марсело успел предположить херову тучу причин его отсутствия: от мафиозных разборок и того, что кто-то поохотился на самого охотника, до понятного нежелания Кейлора попадаться ему на глаза после произошедшего. И Марсело не мог выбрать, какой вариант ему не нравился больше. Он не заметил, когда именно это случилось, но ему больше не хотелось проводить ночи не пойми с кем пусть даже и за неплохие деньги, которые сейчас ему были особенно нужны. А потрошить с таким трудом накопленные заначки совсем не хотелось. Он экономил на еде, брался за любую работу, продал скутер и по утрам в мастерскую его подвозил Карлос, когда был в состоянии, конечно. Вечером он приходил в бар, выпивал пару стаканов дешевого джина или балканской ракии, то и дело вскидывая глаза на входную дверь, на столик рядом с ней, рассеянно кивал Карлосу и уходил один. Он не сразу понял, что ждет. Ждет только Кейлора.   

У Марсело было правило, с которым считались все его контакты, вне зависимости от того, сколько раз они встречались и собирались ли еще встречаться: он всегда сам платил за номер в отеле. Пусть дешевый и не самый опрятный, но он его оплачивал. На несколько часов это давало ему иллюзию “своей территории”. Все остальное – “цветы-конфеты”, выпить-закусить – он оставлял на совесть и кошелек нынешнего партнера. Кейлор тоже не возражал, но однажды, стоя на ресепшене, Марсело поморщился, пересчитывая деньги, и поинтересовался.

– Добавишь десятку?

Кейлор, не дрогнув и ни на секунду не замедлившись, выложил купюру. И все понял.

Кейлор вообще никогда не скупился – на еду и выпивку, слов и эмоций это по-прежнему не касалось. Поначалу он как будто стеснялся предлагать больше, но, возможно, его подбадривало то, что и Марсело никогда не экономил – на эмоциях, на улыбках, на ненавязчивой болтовне, на куче мелких приятных действий, на которые Кейлор реагировал так, будто никто в его жизни никогда ничего для него не делал. В первый раз он улыбнулся открыто и искренне, когда Марсело на раз-два реанимировал радио в одном из их временных обиталищ. От этой невероятной улыбки у Марсело внутри все перевернулось – настолько красивым сейчас был Кейлор. И чтобы немного отвлечься от этой мысли, Марсело прибавил звук, пританцовывая в такт мелодии, полез в пакеты с едой, но вообще-то это плохо помогало. Иногда он рассказывал Кейлору о всяких несуразностях на своей работе, чаще всего – какие-то забавные случаи с поломанной техникой, которую стаскивали ему со всей округи. Он не был уверен, что ему было хоть сколь-нибудь интересно, точнее, был уверен, что нет. И тем не менее Кейлор слушал, иногда улыбался, а пару раз даже откровенно фыркнул – когда Марсело рассказал, сколько времени ушло на выяснение того, почему все-таки не работает выдернутый из розетки пылесос доньи Селены из дома напротив...

Почти месяц Марсело прожил как в тумане, много работал, много пил, мало ел и никуда, кроме как в “Эль кубо”, не ходил. Нотации Карлоса он пропускал мимо ушей, на его заверения, что все только к лучшем, не реагировал. К слухам о том, что то тут, то там происходили разборки каких-то криминальных кланов Марсело относился с изрядной долей недоверия, однако совсем игнорировать их было нельзя. Разговоры о том, что тела нескольких так называемых “наемников” выловили у берегов залива, окончательно вогнали его в депрессию.  

Кейлор появился на исходе февраля, когда Марсело стало совсем невмоготу и справляться с этим не помогал даже джин, а у Карлоса уже опустились руки и кончилось терпение. Он вошел и привалился спиной к стене у входа, сразу же устремив взгляд на него.

– Бля-а… Мать твою за ногу, всплыл все-таки покойничек! – Карлос с совершенно обалдевшим видом уставился куда-то за плечо Марсело.

Иво только присвистнул и пробормотал нечто вроде “значит, повезло мрачному чуваку”. Марсело неуклюже сполз с барного стула, все еще не в силах обернуться. Он простоял так хрен знает сколько секунд, минут, а может, и часов, он успел допить то, что было в его стакане и в стакане Карлоса, и наконец решился.

– Село, не на…

Карлос попытался что-то возразить, но Марсело даже головы в его сторону не повернул. Он попрощаться забыл, он вылетел из бара со скоростью пули из этой поганой беретты, очертания которой он запомнил во всех деталях.

Кейлор нагнал его, наверное, секунд через двадцать, схватил его за плечи, но Марсело яростно сбросил его руки.

– Не смей!!! Не трогай меня!! Особенно если ты долбаный призрак, то и вали в свою призрачную страну или где ты там обитаешь!..

– Село…

– Почему бы тебе не взять одну из своих замечательных пушек и просто не пристрелить меня?! Так будет проще, разве нет?!

– Если ты… Если так, тогда я лучше сам…

Марсело на секунду застыл, а потом изо всех оставшихся сил двинул ему в челюсть. Точно такой же удар, какой он словил тогда, только в зеркальном отражении… И больно было почти также. Но либо Марсело подрастерял свои навыки, либо адреналин в крови Кейлора зашкалил так, что он сначала ничего не почувствовал. То есть почувствовал, но не сам удар, а все то, что стало его катализатором. Поэтому Кейлор просто сгреб Марсело в охапку и потащил к своему пусть и крутому, но явно не в одной переделке побывавшему БМВ. Марсело тоже пока ничего не чувствовал и не сопротивлялся.

Они вроде бы скинулись на двухместный номер в шикарном, это по меркам Марсело, отеле с видом на набережную Мансанарес. Всю дорогу до двери они молчали, но у Марсело уже ныло плечо от его стальной хватки. Кейлор не отпустил его, пока не запер дверь и не прислонился к ней спиной, выражения его лица в полутьме было почти не разглядеть, но то, что Марсело услышал, поразило его измученное сердце.

 – Прости меня…

Кажется, Марсело первым на него накинулся. Вероятно, их первый поцелуй вышел крайне неромантичным. Но только их обоих волновало не это, а то, что им снова удалось вернуться. К себе и друг к другу. Когда они все-таки добрались до кровати, Марсело оторвался от его губ и очень тщательно ощупал его голову, взлохматил черные, обычно аккуратно уложенные пряди, а Кейлор опять не возражал. По-прежнему удерживая его голову, Марсело заглянул в его глаза – он был готов чем угодно поклясться, что они сияли.

– Что…

– Я подумал, вдруг ты повредился головой…

Кейлор почти улыбнулся и каким-то кошачьим движением потерся щекой о его ладонь.

– Нет, не головой… – заметив обеспокоенный взгляд Марсело, быстро добавил. – Это… внутреннее, так… не видно.

Марсело медленно кивнул, медленно же потянулся к воротнику его куртки, расстегнул, снял, взялся за край толстовки – и так по очереди, до самого конца. Кейлор вел себя странно: он позволял делать все, что Марсело хотелось чуть ли не с первой их встречи. Ну, может, еще трахнуть себя разрешит для полноты ощущений? Марсело поцелуями спускался вдоль его позвоночника все ниже и ниже, осторожно погладил ягодицы, потерся носом и щеками и понял, что Кейлор ни разу не дернулся, не пытался перевернуться, поменяться с ним местами. Марсело с большой неохотой прервал свое занятие и погладил его между напряженными лопатками.

 – Кей?..

– Да, – прозвучало чуть сдавленно, но вполне уверенно, Марсело понравилось, как оно прозвучало. – Давай…

Марсело еще немного поводил губами по его бедру, тяжело вздохнул, подтянул одеяло и лег рядом.

– Давай в следующий раз?

Кейлор ничего не сказал, но в ту ночь они заснули в обнимку и проснулись так же.

Внутренний огонь, который Марсело в нем когда-то заметил, разгорался ярче и уже был способен согреть не только своего носителя, но и того, кто был рядом. И некоторые изменения были весьма впечатляющими. Кейлор по-прежнему клал один пистолет под кровать – даже не по подушку, но больше ничего из огнестрельного оружия Марсело у него ни разу не заметил. Однажды он отобрал у него коробку с рисовой лапшой, даже не задумавшись о том, что ему за это будет, и спросил прямо.

– Почему ты  вернулся?

Кейлор не дрогнул и не изменился в лице, некоторое время он разглядывал Марсело, а потом осторожно потянулся за лапшой.

– Я захотел. Я впервые захотел куда-то вернуться. Это желание… просто спасло меня. Когда-нибудь я смогу рассказать тебе больше…

Марсело снова устраивали все его ответы, но иногда он пытался поразмыслить здраво, ну, то есть… Господи, во что он вляпался? Этот человек наверняка не имел никакого отношения к Мадриду, оставаться здесь из-за него, для него совсем не входило в планы Марсело. И уж вряд ли Марсело входил в его планы. Но он был сыт по горло ледяными дождями, неработающим отопительным котлом и бесконечными полицейскими облавами, и он решился.

 

Марсело проснулся перед рассветом, и ему не нужно было смотреть в окно, чтобы знать это. Он повернул голову, чтобы полюбоваться черноволосым затылком на соседней подушке. Чтобы вдохнуть столь полюбившийся запах, осторожно коснуться губами шеи и навсегда оторваться от всего этого.

– Чмокнул в шею – и все? И снова молча убегаешь?

Марсело замер на краю кровати, не решаясь встать. Это он его в молчаливости обвиняет?.. Да, чаще всего Марсело уходил первым рано утром, потому что перед мастерской предпочитал зайти домой хотя бы чашку растворимого кофе выпить, расписание же Кейлора ему было неизвестно. Другой край кровати покачивался, видимо, Кейлор переворачивался на другой бок.

– Ты от всего убегаешь и от всех. Тебе необязательно это делать, то есть, когда-то нужно остановиться…

Марсело прижал подбородок к плечу, по-прежнему не веря, что Кейлор разговаривает с ним. Утром. О чем-то странном…

– Что ты… О чем ты?

– Просто… У меня есть и бразильский паспорт. А ты можешь показать мне Рио-де-Жанейро.

– С чего ты взял, что я… что ты… С каких пор ты вообще интересуешься Рио?!

– С тех пор как ты не взял с меня денег.

– Я не настолько хорош, чтобы брать двойную плату!

Краем глаза Марсело заметил, что Кейлор подобрался чуть ближе. Он немного напрягся, они практически никогда не пересекались утром: Марсело либо невесомо целовал спящего Кейлора в плечо перед уходом, либо Кейлор провожал его взглядом до двери, если успевал проснуться. А сейчас происходило что-то необычное…

– Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия о том, насколько ты хорош, – тихий и чуть подрагивающий голос прозвучал почти у самого уха Марсело. – Ты не знаешь, чего ты на самом деле стоишь. А я бы хотел успеть тебе рассказать…

Его подбородок уперся Марсело в плечо, изумительной формы нос, которым Марсело искренне восхищался, коснулся его небритой щеки. Одной рукой он упирался в постель рядом с бедром Марсело, а второй не решился обнять его, и рука зависла на полпути, где-то по направлению к сердцу. Марсело подумал, почему бы не допустить, что его глупое рождественское желание может сбыться, ведь желание-то неплохое. И оно подходило им обоим, и они подходили друг другу, даже не думая обещать друг другу “долго и счастливо”. Но – “здесь и сейчас”…

Марсело нашел руку Кейлора, осторожно прижал к своей груди и почувствовал его улыбку сначала на своей щеке, а потом и в уголке своих губ.


End file.
